(1)Metal Gear Solid vs (5)Shadow of the Colossus 2015
Results Round Three Sunday, December 6, 2015 Ulti's Analysis To say I was scared Metal Gear Solid might lose this match would be an understatement. Not only did I have to watch that absolute piece of utter garbage beat up the MGS series in Game of the Decade before MGS3 backdoored its way into a win, then I had to watch Shadow of the Garbage Controls look better than MGS1 through two rounds of this contest. Thankfully Shadow of the Pretentious Douchebag Fanbase got its ass absolutely handed to it for 24 solid hours and never once threatened to actually win this match. Sure 46% is a decent number, but if there was any real justice in this world the game would have eaten the new record for being on the ass end of the largest contest blowout ever. That game is pure trash and has some of the worst fans in the history of gaming, so seeing it lose is always a net gain for any contest and the planet as a whole. Shadow of the Awful Handling getting kicked out of this contest by a vastly superior game was fun to watch, even if the percentage was about 46% closer than it should have been. MGS1 looked like ass for two rounds and really looked as if it could lose this match, but it got the job done. Not only that, but this match proved that EarthBound is stronger than Red Dead Redemption, which is two pieces of gamer justice for the price of one match. Fuck Shadow of the I'm Not Art, and hopefully The Last Guardian never gets released and all of Team Ico gets fired for releasing such bottom-feeder sludge onto the world. Thank you based Metal Gear Solid for having one final mission in you. Ctes' Analysis This match is basically the reason as to why Shadow of the Colossus had the bracket placement it had. Game of the Decade was highlighted by Shadow of the Colossus, SotC, Star of the Contest. Despite huge picture disadvantaged and looking destined to lose after round 1, it beat Metal Gear Solid 2 in one heck of a close match. The picture disadvantage back then was probably evened out by the fact that it was a day match. It then rode the bandwagon and beat Metal Gear Solid 4 in the following match. Note that MGS4 was stronger than MGS2 back then. It ultimately lost to Metal Gear Solid 3 in one heck of a match, where its bandwagon could've definitely carried it to victory had it not finally faced Metal Gear Solid in a night match. A similar run was without a doubt intended to make possible here. It was just never going to happen though. Despite pulling off that amazing run back then, it was two significantly weaker Metal Gear Solid games it faced. This is the original Playstation game. It might not be the favorite of many, but it definitely has a higher playrate and undoubtfully has the least amount of haters of the series by large margins. The Metal Gear Solid series had fallen a bit this contest, but even though it has surely fallen less, this would still take a lot of Shadow of the Colossus. Another reason why Shadow of the Colossus was not winning this is that it's a full day match instead of a 12-hour day match. Also, I know they didn't look good last round, but the two Metal Gear Solid games having matches at the same time definitely helps Metal Gear Solid as well. It was just up yesterday too if that matters. I understand why SBAllen would set this up, but Shadow of the Colossus just ends feels incredibly wasted in this bracket slot. After its miracle run last time where it proved itself to be completely legit, you'd really want to see what it was capable of by making it face something with actual strength other than Metal Gear Solid games, but we were snubbed and got an obvious match. Sure, this is a close match, but when Shadow of the Colossus fought neck to neck with MGS2 and MGS4 then obviously it would lose to the original. Not sure if the bandwagon was expected to exist after five years, which would make no sense, or the original Metal Gear Solid was just assumed to be weaker for whatever reason. Also no, I don't believe it to be a coincidence, Allen knows what he's doing when making the bracket, which we should be grateful for, he's just not exactly a contest predicting expert himself. He knows some stuff, but very often makes some dumb casual picks. With all that said, it's not like neither game is looking bad here. Shadow of the Colossus at least proved that its miracle run from 2010 was no fluke, the game really is legit. Not a near elite, but a mid to somewhat high midcarder, which isn't bad for a Playstation 2 game not connected to a preexisting franchise. Metal Gear Solid looks fine too. However, up until now it had looked to be a clear favorite if it did meet Metal Gear Solid 3 in the division finals. Now it's not that Metal Gear Solid disappointed today, it's just that Metal Gear Solid 3 somehow managed to look really good today. Metal Gear Solid would not have a free ticket to the semi-finals, let alone to the quarter-finals, that was for sure. External Links * Match Updates * Oracle Match Results • Previous Match • Next Match Category:2015 Contest Matches